Cuddly kisses
by PeachToadCutie
Summary: A cute Meach story about Mario and Peach during the winter month of December! :3


**Cuddly kisses**

**Author's Note: OMG I'm SO sorry that I haven't been on here. I've just been busy with school, and I've had a lot of fun on deviantart. My username on there is PeachKirbyCutie, btw. I'm probably gonna go through and delete a couple stories, maybe? Well, seeing that it New Years Day, I'm gonna make a resolution: to stay on here a lot! Well, enjoy the story! It's a Meach fanfic! :3**

It was a chilly December evening in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and Princess Peach were at Peach's castle. The two were sipping on hot chocolate, and snuggling in front of the fireplace. Everything was quiet. "Mmm!" Mario said, as he sipped the cocoa. "Peach, this hot chocolate is delicious!" Peach smiled. "Thank you!" She glanced out the window. The lush green grass had been replaced with a shimmering marshmallow white blanket of snow. Mushroom children were making snowmen. Yoshi kids were sledding down hills. Others were making snow angels. Pure bliss, at last. "It's very quiet." Peach finally said, as she broke the peaceful silence. Mario nodded. "Yeah. Normally, your toad workers would be roaming around, but they're going skiing for the day, right?" Peach nodded. "I'm treasuring this moment." She said quietly but calmly. Mario grinned, then nodded. "So am I." Mario looked at Peach, then smiled. "I've never noticed it until now, but your eyes are absolutely stunning!" Peach blushed. "You have a cute nose!" Mario grinned. Outside, the snow was falling harder. Kids trotted inside to snuggle with their parents. Mario and Peach sipped their hot cocoa in silence. "Hey, Mario?" Peach asked. "Hmm?" Mario stopped sipping his cocoa to look at his love. "Maybe some time this weekend, would you like to go skiing?" Mario nodded excitedly. "Sure! It'll be fun!" Peach smiled. Mario scooted closer to Peach. Peach could feel her body warming up, and her face turning red. Mario placed one of his hands on Peach's dainty hand. She blushed. "I think I'll go get us some marshmallows!" she quickly blurted out. And with that, she scurried into the kitchen. _Wow! _Peach thought to herself. _This is sooooo romantic! A cute couple just hanging out…. Tee hee! _Peach returned with a bag of marshmallows, along with a plate full of strawberries, with chocolate drizzled on them. When Peach returned, Mario's face instantly lit up. He eyed the strawberries with interest. "What's up with the strawberries?" he asked. Peach looked at him, and giggled. "I thought we could share them!" Mario blushed. "Y-You didn't have to do that!" he sputtered, as Peach popped a plump, juicy, chocolate covered strawberry in her mouth. "Mmm! Tasty!" Peach said, ignoring Mario's last comment. "Oh!" she said, and tossed the bag of marshmallows to him. "Enjoy!" she said with a wink. Mario blinked and stared at her. Then, he dropped a couple marshmallows into his cup of hot chocolate. _Plop! Plop! Plop!_ Mario looked at the strawberries. He reached for one. Peach happened to be reaching for the same one, and their fingertips touched. "Sorry!" Mario quickly bluttered, and swiped his hand away. Peach picked up the strawberry, and popped it in her love's mouth. "Chew!" she commanded. Mario did as he was told. "There." Peach said. "Better?" Mario nodded. Pretty soon the sun was beginning to set. Mario and Peach had talked the entire evening away. Finally, the clock read 11:59. Mario and Peach were currently in the middle of a conversation about the time Mario first got addicted to spaghetti, when he eyed the clock. "Mama freaking mia!" he yelled. "It's almost midnight!" Peach tilted her head to one side. "So?" she asked. "I don't see that the problem is. Really, I don't!" Mario sighed. "I was supposed to stop by Luigi's Casino, to have a drink with the fellas!" Then, he looked at Peach. "But I got caught up in spending time with the most beautiful girl in the entire kingdom." Peach chuckled. "And I'm so happy I got to spend time with such a wonderful-" Peach stopped her sentence midway. And she would never finish it in the history of the entire kingdom, because at that precise moment, Mario had kissed her. He had planted his lips against hers, and neither wanted that special tingling sensation to end. And it didn't. Each kiss lit more and more love sparks, until finally, they were making out on the couch. After a while, they stopped. Mario turned to look at Peach, who was blushing and giggling. Mario smiled at her, then yawned. "Peach?" he said. Peach also yawned, and glanced at him. "Yes, sweet heart?" "I'm tired." Peach nodded. "Me, too! Why don't we just go upstairs to my room, and go to sleep?" Mario nodded. "Sounds good to me!" And with that, he carried Peach all the way upstairs to her room, where they snuggled in bed. They stared at each other through the darkness of the moonlit night, smiled, and whispered, "I love you." Then, they kissed each other, and drifted off into the land of dreams, where they dreamed about their happiness and their love for each other. And they also dreamed that they would be together forever. Even when they died, and they were angels in the sky, they promised they would be there. Together… and…. forever…..


End file.
